


Pasado

by Yamiseth



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiseth/pseuds/Yamiseth
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun aprendió a no urgar en el pasado de los demás.





	

Miro aquella foto por tercera ocasión, un suspiro escapó de sus labios. ¿Hace cuánto había sido eso? Ya no lo recordaba, no era difícil, si no doloroso. 

La puerta se abrió sin avisar, con rapidez guardó la fotografía en aquella caja que resguardaba celosamente, volteo a ver al chico, quién se recargo en el marco de la puerta, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Què pasa?-dijo el castaño mirándolo extrañado.

 

-Sólo…-dijo cansado-Miraba mis recuerdos.

 

-Siwon- susurro -¿Por qué no dejas de atormentarte?

 

Rió sarcásticamente ¿Atormentarse? Eso ya lo había dejado. Ahora solo quedaba el dolor. La amargura.

-Sabes muy bien que todo esto sucedió porque yo nunca tuve tiempo, ¿cómo es que tu no lo lamentas?- dijo mirándolo con ojos llorosos- Dime Kyuhyun- dijo haciendo una pausa- ¿Como vives con eso?

 

-Solo lo hago y ya. No me hago la víctima. Aquí la única ingenua fue ella. Tú- hizo una pausa- lo único que hiciste fue ocultarle tu pasado. Le mentiste. Nos - dijo enfatizando la palabra- mentiste. ¿por qué?- dijo dolido.

 

-Vergüenza- dijo cortante.

 

-¿Vergüenza?!- dijo irritado - Tú maldito orgullo te metió en eso. ¡Preferiste vivir una farsa a afrontar la verdad!- se acercó a él y lo tomó del cuello- Por tu maldita culpa se suicidó. ¿Hay algo más que me ocultes?- dijo llorando.

 

Siwon retiró las manos de Kyuhyun cuidadosamente. Se levantó y tomó con ambas manos el rostro del castaño. Lentamente acercó su boca a un costado.

 

-No te he contado todo mi pasado- rió quedamente- tengo cosas buenas, algunas malas y la mayoría son chuscas - dijo apretando su agarre, ignorando el gemido de dolor del castaño - No tientes tu suerte Cho- dijo soltándolo. 

 

Salió de la habitación. Dejando a Kyuhyun con un nudo en la garganta. Con cautela se acercó a la caja que aún reposaba en la mesa. Con cuidado la abrió. Revelando tres fotos. Todas de diferentes mujeres, ¿lo mortificante? Todas ellas encintas. ¿Lo terrorífico? Cada una de ellas en su lecho de muerte.

 

Kyuhyun devolvió las fotos, cerrando la caja de golpe. Ahora sabía que el pasado era mejor dejarlo atrás.

**Author's Note:**

> 345 palabras  
> Lo sé. Amorfo. Pero tenía que hacerlo. La idea brotó de repente. Culpó a la Cumbre Escarlata.
> 
> Primer trabajo que subo. Gracias por leer.


End file.
